vagrantstoryfandomcom-20200215-history
New Game Plus
The New Game Plus (shown onscreen as "New Game+") feature is available as a menu feature in addition to "New Game" and "Load" to once the game has been completed once. Ashley begins such a new game with the same weapons and stats as he had at the end of the most recent save game(?).Final Fantasy Wiki claims "first journey", which would make it impossible to accumulate, e.g., Damascus shields, while many guides speak of doing exactly that. Save is just an intuitively-based precaution, as there has to be some way of keeping track; it is not advised to delete all saves and rely on the New Game+ Ashley retains the spells he has learned in a New Game+, the Break Arts, Chain Abilities. All the Container items are kept; armor and weapons, blades, hilts, and gems, with the exception of container items that can also be carried in inventory. His stats remain the same, with the exception of "rooms visited", "chests opened", the time counter, and other playthrough-specific stats. No inventory items are retained: no Grimoires, no Restorative items, no Sigils, and no Keys. When Grimoires are consumed to grant spells, they are consumed. The map is set. Obviously all doors are relocked, Sigils restored, chest contents available, and bosses waiting for a new battle. From the beginning of the new game, Ashley carries the "Rood Inverse" which allows him to enter new passageways originally inaccessible during the first playthrough, such as the Second Iron Maiden. Spoiler: Select the text to view. The Rood Inverse was gained by Ashley upon defeating Guildenstern, who had carved it from Sydney's back. The Gold Key and Steel Key can be accessed in the second and subsequent playthroughs, allowing access to the Godhands Workshop, which in turn allows the creation of weapons and armor using combinations not previously usable, such as using rare combinations to turn base materials into , or combining base materials with and keeping them Damascus using Prevalence New Game Plus is a recurring feature in Square Games. Normally players begin with rare items or abilities from their previous game. Below is what a player that always kept boss loot and loot from chests would have in their inventory and container at the end of each playthrough. Per Playthrough Each playthrough, the items automatically gained by looting the contents of chests, taking the items dropped by bosses, and the expected rise of statistics based on an analysis of stat reels and elixirs. Note that this includes bosses which may not be required to complete the game; in other words, it is done from a completionist standpoint rather than as a speed run. At the risk of over-generalizing, what do speed runners care about loot anyway? Stat gains per play 340 total stat points available, from Stat Reels and consumable stat bonus items, first playthrough. 44 additional points available in subsequent playthroughs. The Elixirs and Wines are all random, but the maximum can eventually be gained, given sufficient Saving and Reloading. The Stat Reels are all timing skill and knowledge of the reels.Vagrant Story: Stat Wheel Guide by Redefiner * 152 Stat points available, the maximum possible from Stat Reels in the first playthrough, divided between HP, MP, Strength, Intelligence and Dexterity as per preference and skill. ** 24 additional available in subsequent playthroughs (176 2nd playthrough and on) * 188 maximum stat points available, from Elixirs and Wines dropped by bosses and found in chests, on the first playthrough ** 20 additional available subsequently (208 2nd playthrough and on) * Strength, 24, +8 second playthrough. Hit Points: 100. Intelligence: 24. Magic Points: 20, +4 second playthrough. Agility: 20, +8 second playthrough. Boss Loot :''See Boss Armor, weapons, healing and special effect items. Non-elixir, non-sigil loot. Thirty-nine bosses before the final two. Unless noted as a minor Boss, Stat Reels appear at the end of battle * Minotaur; Beast. The Gallows-Wine Cellar * Dullahan; Evil. The Hero's Winehall-Wine Cellar * Two Lizardman; Dragon; minor Boss. The Beast's Domain-Catacombs * Golem; Evil. Hall of Sacrilege-Sanctum * Dragon; Dragon. The Cleansing Chantry-Sanctum * Duane, 2 Crimson Knights; Human * Wyvern; Dragon * Fire Elemental; Phantom * Ogre; Beast * Giant Crab; Beast * Earth Dragon; Dragon * Father Grissom and Dark Crusader * Jan Rosencrantz; Human; minor Boss * Air Elemental; Phantom * Earth Elemental; Phantom * Dark Elemental; Phantom * Shadow; Evil; minor Boss * Wyvern Knight; Dragon; minor Boss * Iron Golem; Evil * Harpy; Beast; minor Boss * Lich; Evil * Nightstalker; Evil; minor Boss * Lady Neesa and Sir Tieger; Humans * Minotaur Zombie; Undead; minor Boss * Water Elemental; Phantom * Air Elemental; Phantom; minor Boss * Earth Elemental; Phantom; minor Boss * Ogre Lord; Beast * Snow Dragon; Dragon * Last Crusader; Evil; minor Boss * Minotaur Lord; Beast; minor Boss * Kali; Human * Marid; Phantom * Ifrit; Phantom * Iron Crab; Beast * Djinn; Phantom * Flame Dragon; Dragon; minor Boss * Arch Dragon; Dragon; minor Boss * Dao; Phantom * Nightmare; Phantom * Romeo Guildenstern; Evil; Final Boss * Romeo Guildenstern, Dark Angel; Evil; Final Boss Time Trial Bosses * Minotaur * Dragon Chests Chest contents, by room and area, excluding elixirs and sigils as above. Subsequent playthroughs Bosses * Snowfly Forest, Second and Third Iron Maiden, etc * Marid and Ifrit; Phantoms * Damascus Crab; Beast * Damascus Golem; Evil * Wyvern Queen; Dragon Second Iron Maiden * Dark Dragon; Dragon * Ravana; Human * Dragon Zombie; Undead * Ogre Zombie;Undead * Death; Evil Third Iron Maiden * Asura; Human Second Time Trial Bosses * Marid and Ifrit; Phantoms * Damascus Crab; Beast * Damascus Golem; Evil * Wyvern Queen; Dragon Statistics rise Elixirs and Wines dropped by bosses or found in chests, and Stat Reels. 188 points first play from consumable items, 20 more subsequent plays 152 points maximum possible from Stat Reels in the first playthrough, divided between HP, MP, Strength, Intelligence and Dexterity as per preference and skill. 24 available in the second play stat reels from Second Iron Maiden bosses Elixirs and Wines A total of 188 maximum stat points available on the first playthrough, and an additional 20 subsequently :Strength, 24 + 8. Hit Points: 100. Intelligence: 24. Magic Points: 20 + 4. Agility: 20 + 8. Bosses: 116 first, and 4 additional second plays :Strength: 12 + 4. Hit Points: 64. Intelligence: 12. Magic Points: 12. Agility: 16. Chests: 72 stat points available on the first play; 16 subsequently :Strength: 12 + 4. Hit Points: 36. Intelligence: 12. Magic Points: 8 + 4. Agility: 4 + 8 Boss stat loot 116 stat points available on the first playthrough, and 120 total on subsequent playthroughs, broken down as follows: * Strength: First play, 3-12. Second, + 1-4, for 4-16 total * Hit Points: 16-64 * Intelligence: 3-12 * Magic Points: 3-12 * Agility: 4-16 Elixirs * Elixir of Dragoons. Four, for a total of 4-16 Agility. ** Golem, Hall of Sacrilege, Sanctum ** Nightmare, What Ails You, Kills You, Great Cathedral Second floor ** Wyvern Knight, Spanish Tickler First Iron Maiden ** Iron Golem, Burial, First Iron Maiden * Elixir of Kings. Two first play, and one additional subsequent plays, for a total of 2-8 + 1-4 = 3-12 Strength ** Ogre, Traitor's Parting First Abandoned Mines ** Iron Crab, Sanity and Madness, Great Cathedral, First floor *** 2nd play: Dark Dragon, Ordeal By Fire Second Iron Maiden * Elixir of Mages. Three, for a total of 3-12 Magic Points ** Dullahan, The Hero's Winehall, Wine Cellar ** Lich Lord, Maelstrom of Malice, Great Cathedral, Second floor ** Lich, Bazaar of the Bizarre, Undercity East * Elixir of Queens. Sixteen, for a total of 16-64 Hit Points ** Lizardman, The Beast's Domain, Catacombs ** Fire Elemental, The Smeltry, Abandoned Mines B1 ** Dark Crusader, Hewn from Nature, Snowfly Forest ** Giant Crab, Underdark Fishmarket, Undercity West ** Ogre Lord, Torture Without End, Limestone Quarry ** Minotaur Lord, The Chapel of Meschaunce, Temple of Kiltia ** Ifrit, Truth and Lies, Great Cathedral B1 ** Marid, Order and Chaos, Great Cathedral B1 ** Djinn, The Flayed Confessional, Great Cathedral L1 ** Lich, Monk's Leap, Great Cathedral L1 ** Lich Lord, Maelstrom of Malice, Great Cathedral L2 ** Dao, Hopes of the Idealist, Great Cathedral L3 ** Wyvern Knight, Spanish Tickler, Iron Maiden B1 ** Minotaur Zombie, The Gallows, later Wine Cellar ** Sky Dragon, Dining in Darkness, Abandoned Mines B2 ** Snow Dragon, Hall of the Wage-Paying, Limestone Quarry * Elixir of Sages. Three, for a total of 3-12 Intelligence ** Dragon, The Cleansing Chantry, Sanctum ** Water Elemental, Dream of the Holy Land, Limestone Quarry ** Wyvern Queen, Knotting, First Iron Maiden Wines * Audentia. None * Prudens. None * Valens. One, for 1-4 Strength ** Iron Crab, Sanity and Madness, Great Cathedral, First floor * Virtus. None * Volare. None Chests stat loot With Elixirs and Wines together 18 - 72 stat points available on the first playthrough, and an additional 5 - 16 on subsequent playthroughs, broken down as follows: * Strength: First play, 3-12. Second, + 1-4, for 4-16 total * Hit Points: 9-36 * Intelligence: 3-12 * Magic Points: First play, 2-8. Second, + 1-4, for 3-12 total * Agility: First playthrough, +1-4. Second, additional 2-8, for 3-12 total Elixirs * Elixir of Dragoons. First playthrough, none. Second: two, for a total of 2-8 Agility. *** Second playthrough: Saint Elmo's Belt, Third Iron Maiden *** 2nd: Dunking the Witch, Third Iron Maiden * Elixir of Kings. First playthrough, two. Second, one, for a total of 2-8 + 1-4 = 3-12 Strength ** Ghost, The Lamenting Mother, before earthquake, Catacombs ** Ogre, Traitor's Parting, First Abandoned Mines ** Iron Crab, Sanity and Madness, Great Cathedral, First floor *** 2nd play: Dark Dragon, Ordeal By Fire, Second Iron Maiden * Elixir of Mages. One each playthrough; 1-4 + 1-4 = 2-8 ** Drowned in Fleeting Joy Limestone Quarry *** 2nd play: Where Body and Soul Part, Escapeway (Escapeway area; there is also an empty stairway, out of the First Abandoned Mines that exits in Town Center West, called Escapeway) * Elixir of Queens. Five first play, three second play, for a total of 5-20 + 3-12 = 8-32 Hit Points ** The Lamenting Mother, Catacombs ** Where Darkness Spreads, Great Cathedral Ground floor ** The Crumbling Market, Undercity West ** Suicidal Desires, Second Abandoned Mines ** Excavated Hollow, Limestone Quarry *** 2nd: The Fallen Knight, Forgotten Pathway *** 2nd: Awaiting Retribution, Forgotten Pathway *** 2nd: Saint Elmo's Belt, Third Iron Maiden * Elixir of Sages. Two, for 2-8 Intelligence ** Larder for a Lean Winter Undercity West ** Rust in Peace Abandoned Mines B1 Wines * Audentia. One, for 1-4 Hit Points ** The House Gilgitte, Town Center East * Prudens. One, for 1-4 Intelligence ** The Judas Cradle, First Iron Maiden * Valens. One, for 1-4 Strength ** The Crumbling Market, Undercity West * Virtus. One, for 1-4 Magic Points ** The Ducking Stool, First Iron Maiden * Volare. One, for 1-4 Agility ** The Branks, First Iron Maiden Stat Reels Thirty-eight bosses before the final two. The maximum bonus is +4; the minimum is +1. Second and Third Iron Maiden stat reels Six bosses in the second-playthrough Iron Maiden dungeon. 6-24 points See also * Shields (the only two Damascus shields in the game are both in chests available once per playthrough, and one of them is not available until the second playthrough) Citations External Links * Vagrant Story 04 - Opening 1 Avendasora, YouTube * Vagrant Story -- second boss fight Santadewaffle, YouTube * Vagrant Story Boss: Golem Heintax, YouTube __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Area Guides Category:Lists of Entities by area Category:Lists of Items by area Category:Walkthrough Category:Game Mechanics Category:Guides Category:Locations